Mixing Up A Recipe For A Sweet Kiss
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Alice is trying to make a carrot cake...with Elliot. It's pretty tough when the guy is being unusually clumsy. ONE SHOT!


Okay, so this wasn't the greatest idea in the whole world.

"Alice! How many eggs did the book say? Ten or two?"

When trying to make a carrot cake with Elliot, it definitely wasn't a good idea.

Alice sighed. "_Two_, Elliot, just two!" she said.

"O-oh, um…"

"How many did you crack into the bowl?" she groaned.

"Eh…well…"

Alice turned away from cutting the carrots and to the bowl. There were at least thirty yokes inside the bowl. The liquid was rising up to the edge, nearly spilling. "Elliot, why did you crack so many!"

"Well," he said sheepishly, "I, uh, thought we might've needed more eggs…"

"I specifically said two! Not a million!"

"Oops…"

Alice sighed. "Well, I guess we can make more cake then," she mumbled.

Elliot's eyes widened with joy. "Really? A dozen carrot cakes? Really Alice?"

Alice couldn't help but smile at Elliot's adorable ways. He was sometimes just too cute to resist! She reached her hand to pat the tall man's hair.

"Yeah, a dozen," she giggled.

"That's great! Hey, what else can I do?" Elliot offered.

Oh no….Elliot doing something else? Probably after giving him something to do, he'll end up making a mess. Just like cracking thirty eggs! Alice inwardly groan, but gave an inaudible sigh of defeat when she saw Elliot's eyes sparkling in eager.

He was determined to help Alice in anyway. After all, she was going to help him make homemade carrot cake! Elliot nearly drooled at the thought of tasting the cake that he and Alice will make together. He was sure they would taste amazing!

"You can…get more carrots! Since we're going to make a dozen cakes, we need more carrots," Alice quickly said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Elliot said as he dashed out of the kitchen.

Alice sighed. Then Blood entered the kitchen. He observed how messy the place was. "So," he said, "how's the baking coming along?"

"Not so well. Elliot ended up cracking thirty eggs instead of two! How can someone possibly mistake for that?" Alice exclaimed.

"Elliot is probably nervous," Blood mused.

Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Nervous? Why would Elliot be nervous?"

"You just have to see for yourself," Blood chuckled away as he left.

Alice was dumbfounded. Why would Elliot be nervous about? The question repeated in her mind as she continued to chop carrots and make the frosting.

When Elliot returned, his face was flushed as small beads of sweat rolled down his face. There, he had a HUGE bag of carrots. Alice, astonished, stared at the tired man. "Elliot?"

"S-sorry I was late!" he panted.

He wasn't. In fact, he was rather early. It just amazes the girl how could this man bring a 200-pound bag here in about three minutes. And considering how red he was, it was obvious that he ran all the way here.

"Elliot, uh, why did you bring so many carrots?" Alice asked.

"What? Oh, um, well we are going to make a dozen cakes, right? And that's a lot of cakes to bake, so we need a lot of carrots!"

Elliot hastily placed the bag on the ground. He was determined to be useful to Alice. After all, she did liked him more than Peter White, and he liked her back. In fact, he just proclaimed his love to her at the tea party! Sadly, the girl took it the other way. She thought he was just expressing his friendship, not romantic feelings.

This man was determined to try to make her notice how great he can be. And in order to that was help her make the cakes!

"I don't think that…never mind," Alice sighed. "Can you mix the batter?"

"Oh sure!"

After tries of making the cake, they were finally finished. Alice took the cakes out of the oven and spread frosting after they cooled. Of course, Elliot wanted to help.

"The cakes are done!" Alice declared.

"They look so tasty too," Elliot commented. He gave a smile to Alice. "You're an amazing cook, Alice."

Alice felt her cheeks redden. "Well, thanks," she murmured.

"Let's give a slice to everyone! They must taste Alice's cakes."

Alice smiled. "Okay, but let's try it first."

"Good idea!"

Alice cut two slices, then placing them on different plates. She handed one to Elliot. He dug the fork into the cake's flesh and took a bite. "This is so delicious. Try it, Alice," encouraged Elliot.

"Okay!" Alice took a bite of the cake. It was sweet, moist, and warm from being recently out of the oven. Alice hummed in glee. The cake was fabulous. Even though Elliot was a klutz at helping her with the cake, it was surprisingly good!

"Wow, it's great!" she exclaimed.

As she dug into the cake for more bites, Elliot noticed the frosting on her lips.

"Alice, you have some frosting on your lips," Elliot commented.

"Huh? Really?"

Alice took out a napkin from the counter, but Elliot's hand stopped her. "Let me take care of it."

He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
